gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Yakushiji Eima
Yakushiji Eima was an instructor at the Tengen School but after Gama killed Maki and defeated the school. He then spent the next year and a half training with Toujou Shungaku just to kill Gama. Appearance Ei ma is a average hieght adult with a with black hair tied into a ponytail. He has long sideburn and his eyebrows are in an arc. He also has two scars on his face one on his forehead and the other on his chin. He wears a black overshirt over a white undershirt, with the tengen school symbol on his right sleeve, and also wears a white sleeveless jacket over his overshirt. He also wears dark colored pants. After a year and a half, his hair has become white. His eyebrow have also gotten bigger. He is eyes have also become white. He wears the same clothes as before except his pants have changed and his jacket in now tucked in. He also wears a hat and scarf. Personality Eima is devoted to Maki and wants to Maki's dream to come true, to the point that he's ready to use vile tactics to take down his and Baian's enemy. He originally wanted to become a well-known swordsman and serving a daimyou. After Gama defeats the Tengen School, Eima devotes his life to killing Gama, showing an obsessive personality. History 5 years before the start of the story, Eima went to fight Maki so that he can become well known so that he can get the status as a daimyou. Eima then faces Maki and loses. He then faces Maki 15 more times, then decides to follow him. 2 years later, Maki tells him that he is going to the haunt of demons. Eima then follows him to the Haunt of Demons. Background Tengen School Arc Eima first appeared, during the tournament with the rest of the Tengen School at an old shrine ready to fight. When the tournament starts, he is shocked when Gama rushes them. He rushes to Baian's side when Gama manages to cut one of Baian's eyes. He then fights Gama along with Maki and Hiyoshi. He then tries to attack Gama along with the other two but it barely does nothing. He then watches as maki uses the first stage of renge on Gama. Eima along with Hiyishi then perform the second stage on Gama which breaks Gama's sword. He then watches as Maki preforms the final stage. He is then shocked when Gama stops the final stage. When Maki plans to attack Gama again Eima stops him. Eima tells him that if Maki dies so does the Tengen school. He then prepares to attack Gama. He then tells Hiyoshi, if he dies then Hiyoshi will finish Gama off. He then attacks Gama, but Gama blocks the attack and slashes him. He then pulls out a dagger and attacks Gama. He is then shocked when Gama throws his sword and kills Hiyoshi when he attacks. He then watches as Gama and Maki face each other. He then watches as Gama kills Maki. He then goes to Maki's master and trains with him. Arimaru Arc After a year and a half, Eima returns to Unabara along with his master Toujou. He then accopanies Toujou to a meeting where Toujou him as his student. Final Assualt Arc When Ogame and their allies break throught the final gate, Eima ambushes them along with Toujou. He then faces Gama in a one on one battle. Gama then remembers who he is, which he tells Gama that he spent the last year and a half to kill him. He then to continue facing Gama which Gama notices that he has improved. He then attacks Gama but Eima is cut down. Abilities Eima is a skilled user with the naginata. He was able to become so skiled that he became an instructor in the Tengen School. After Gama has kills Maki and destroyed the Tengen School, Eima trained with Toujou and was able to surpass Maki. Weapons *Eima's Naginata: Eima's naginata looks ordinary, but actually hides a hidden knife in the other end, which Eima can pull out and use in case of emergency. Attacks Tengen Style Secret Technique "Renge": *First Flower "Tsubaki": Maki attacks first by making his opponent believe that he has over extended his Naginata, then swippes the legs with his back of the naginata causing them top land on his back. *Second Flower "Botan": Eima and Hiyoshi then attack with a cross attack which can break a sword and pushes the opponent back. *Third Flower "Kuchinashi": Maki then finish up with a slash that goes from down to up. Battles Past *Yakushiji Eima vs. Maki Baian (Multiples Times)(Lose) Present *Yakushiji Eima and Tengen School vs. Gama Kurogane (Lose) *Yakushiji Eima vs. Gama Kurogane (Lose) Category:Characters Category:Muhou School Category:Tengen School Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Decease